


“I’m not asking you to lie....." Part 1

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Takes place during TGW Season 7, Episode 21, after their conversation in the barn when she asks him to testify at Peter’s trial.





	“I’m not asking you to lie....." Part 1

“I’m not asking you to lie. I’m just asking you to give your preliminary opinion in a manner that is helpful to my defence.” He kissed her and rested his face against her cheek. “Please Kurt, help me.” He wasn’t convinced involving himself in such a high profile case, trying to over-sell evidence, which was inconclusive at best, in open court, was one of her better ideas. Or one of his to even consider it. But she had a duty to represent her client to the best of her ability, and this it seemed, was what it came down to. She had been open with him and hadn’t tried to manipulate him or bribe him with sex – although he wouldn’t have objected to the latter.  
“Can I think about it?”  
“Sure.” She settled into his embrace and closed her eyes, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
“What time do you have to be back at the office?”  
“I don’t. I said I’d work from home the rest of the afternoon, just need to be available to answer the phone. What time do you finish here?”  
“I’ve got the FBI dropping by in about an hour to talk about me doing some ballistic training for them, other than that, nothing else on.” He smiled and nuzzled her neck. “We can do a lot in an hour.” Leaning back to look at him, she smiled and cupped his face in her hands.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He kissed her gently, savouring her warmth, the taste and feel of her, the smell of her perfume. She pulled him closer and melted into him, her mind slowly letting go of the cares of the day, the case - the reason she’d come out here. There was the perception, in professional circles, that she would do anything to win a case, manipulate anyone, take out anyone who got in her way. But that simply wasn’t true. It was a fine line sometimes, but at least there was a line. And with Kurt there was a very clear line, drawn again and again over their years of working both together and on opposite sides of cases. She would ask for what she wanted, explain her reasoning, and let him make up his mind. David Lee had once suggested, rather crassly, that she try to bribe Kurt with sex when his testimony for the opposition was proving damaging to a client. She had ignored the comment, the trial continued, and they lost the case. This prompted yet another crass comment from David – but then, when did he make any other kind? She was happy with Kurt, happier than she’d believed she could be with someone so different to herself, her values and beliefs. And she believed he was happy with her too.  
He had unbuttoned her coat and slipped his hands inside, gently exploring her, linger in places he knew she liked to be touched, in places he liked to touch, working his way slowly though the layers of clothing.  
“We should go up to the house” she whispered.  
“Why?”  
“Because it’s warm, and I’m not getting naked in the barn at this time of year, it’s freezing in here!”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm” he mumbled into her collar bone between kisses. She could feel him smiling against her neck. She stepped back and took his hands, tugging him towards the house.  
“Come on.” He sighed as she led him out of the barn and towards the house.  
“You don’t know what you’re missing, the wind whistling around your naked….”  
She laughed and a looked at her watch “We’ve got 50 minutes before they arrive”. 

As they approached the porch, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up the steps. She was as tall as he was in her heals so it was not the most romantic and elegant of lifts but she laughed anyway, demanding to be put down. He kicked open the kitchen door and dropped her on her feet in the doorway, kicking the door closed behind him and pushing her backwards towards the kitchen table. She felt it bump the back of her thighs and he held her there, his hands on her hips, his knee gently wedged between hers. He paused a moment, just looking at her. She smiled and leant forward, her lips millimetres from his. “Aren’t we going upstairs?”  
“No” was all he said, holding her gaze. He leant forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. They took their time, savouring each other, exploring. He eased his hands through the layers until he found the buttons to her blouse, slowly unbuttoning them one by one, stroking her warm, bare skin as he went. She sighed, her hands already underneath his t-shirt, tracing the skin above the waist band of his jeans. She hooked her fingers over the waist band and pulled him closer. Her pencil skirt was in the way and he moaned, abandoning her buttons and slipping his hands under her skirt, pushing it up her thighs and over her hips. She smiled and pulled him closer, feeling the heat of him pressing against her. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down along with his shorts. He moaned into her mouth and tugged her panties down. She felt the silky material slip softly down her legs to rest at her ankles and eased her feet out of them. He was rubbing the tip of his penis against her now, sliding it over her clit, dipping just the tip ever so slightly into her and then sweeping up back to her clit.  
“You’re such a tease” she smiled as he carried on rubbing himself against her, holding her gaze as she held his. She could tell he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, he was breathing harder. She reached around and began to gently stroke his buttocks, this thighs, his hips – small circles, feather light touches, just the tips of her fingers, her finger nails.  
“Fuck!” He groaned, breaking away from her gaze and resting his forehead on her shoulder. She smiled and whispered “Ready when you are”. He stroked her one last time before plunging in as hard and fast as he could, letting out a gasp and pulling himself back from the brink. She shifted her position slightly so the table took most of her weight and tilted back, pulling her knees up and resting them over his hips, resting back on one elbow, she slipped a hand between her legs and stroked her clitoris. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations of pleasure running through her – his hot, slick shaft, her soft fingers – this was heaven. He jerked suddenly and hissed out her name. Her body contracted and she followed him over the edge into blissful orgasm.

She lay on the table, he was bent over her, his head in the nape of her neck, waiting their breathing to steady and their hearts to slow down.  
“Oh my God” he groaned “I think I saw stars.” She laughed and kissed the top of his head.  
“It was indeed cosmic”. The doorbell echoed loudly though the house and they froze. “What time is it?” He looked at his watch.  
“They’re early. Damn it.” He pushed himself up and she sat up, perched on the edge of the table, trying to think straight. He bent down to pull up his short and jeans, picking up her panties and handed them to her. She smiled and leant in to kiss him as he tucked himself in and fastened his belt, wrapping her arms loosely around him, resting her hands on his buttocks and squeezing. “I’ve really got to get that” he laughed, kissing her back.  
“Damn that FBI efficiency, they need to learn to slack off more! Is it alright if I work in your study?”  
“Sure. I don’t know how I’m going to concentrate on this meeting!”  
“Well, I’ll mostly be re-playing this, drinking wine and waiting for the FBI to leave.” The doorbell rang again. “You should probably get that before they burst in.” He sighed and leant forward, kissing her again.  
“I’ll join you as soon as I can.” She smiled and watched him as he headed for the front door, the panties she’d slipped into his back pocket sticking out of the top. Not sure what the FBI would make of that, but she would look forward to finding out later….

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to know what happens when the FBI leave….


End file.
